Back to That Old Black Magic
by Sortofthepoint
Summary: Lily Potter's protections were not quite right, sending her daughter (Fem!harry) to Ancient Egypt where she grew up as Anck-Su-Namun. Answer to Whitetigerwolf's Egyptian Challenge.


**Sortofthepoint here, with another answer to a Whitetigerwolf challenge. The challenge goes a little like this:**

Egyptian Challenge

Requirements:

\- After the events of Godric's Hollow, Harry is transported back in time to be raised in Ancient Egypt

\- Harry must die in Ancient Egypt and be mummified

\- Harry's tomb must be discovered in the present (Harry's original time, whenever you decide that is.)

\- Harry must be resurrected (whether accidentally or on purpose is up to you)

\- Harry must know Ancient Magics of Egypt, either by learning them back in time, or given them due to his resurrection

\- No M/M slash in the main pairing

\- Harry cannot join Voldemort

Recommended:

\- FemHarry

\- Crossover with the Mummy

\- Crossover with the Mummy with Anck-Su-Namun being FemHarry

\- FemHarry being a priestess of Sekhmet

\- Dark Harry

\- Lemons

\- Femslash

**On to the Story! Sortofthepoint presents: BACK TO THAT NEW BLACK MAGIC**

In the dark of night, a spindly cloaked figure walked down the street in the quiet town of Godric's Hollow. The menacing figure stopped in between two houses to look at a small piece of paper, before a house seemed to squeeze its way into existence into the road. A slow smirk of triumph etched itself into the shadowed features of the cloaked figure. Opening the gate, the figure slowly strode towards the house.

Inside was pandemonium as the young couple inside rushed to prepare to meet the menacing figure stalking towards their home.

"Its him Lily! Take Cassi and run!"

The front door exploded inward, peppering the dark-haired man in shrapnel. Out of the dust and smoke shot a brilliant green bolt, striking the young man, where he dropped to the floor like a puppet with it's strings cut.

The cloaked man calmly walked through the ruins of the door, casually stepping over the downed man. After waving an ornately carved stick, the sinister figure began to stalk menacingly up the stairs, traversing the hall before stopping in front of a door at the end of the hall.

Inside the room, the young Lily Potter was desperately carving hieroglyphs in her daughter's crib. As she finished carving the final symbol, the door to the nursery crumpled under the spellfire of the hooded man.

Turning from the crib, Lily Potter stood defiant against the vile man who had invaded her home.

"Voldemort" spat Lily

"Ssso Ssssmart for a mudbloodss" came the sibilant reply.

"You will not take my daughter!"

"Ssstep assside and I will letsss you livesss"

"No! I will not abandon my child!"

"Ssso be itsss, poor Severusss will havesss to do withoutsss" the cloaked for of Voldemort hissed before he pointed his wand at the defiant Mrs. Potter, and muttered the most feared words in the magical world

"Avada Kedavra"

A brilliant bolt of verdant energy lanced toward Lily, who slumped to the floor as it hit. Stepping callously over the fallen mother, Voldemort stalked to the crib, not noticing the circle of etched symbols that lit up on the floor as he passed.

"Ssso thiss is the one who isss fated to defeatsss me. Goodbyesss Cassiopeia Pottersss, you are insss my waysss. Avada Kedavra!"

With those final words, a final spell, leaking of death and ill intent, shot towards the young Potter heiress. Before it could hit, the runic etchings on the crib flared with the light of the sun.

"Aaaaaagh!" came the death scream of the most evil Dark Lord in centuries, as a wave of pure light pulsed outward, consuming his body and sending his shade fleeing into the night.

With that, the sphere of light contracted to the young Cassiopeia, before folding in on itself with an ear shattering boom.

Not long after the light had died from the Potter cottage, a scruffy man on a motorcycle pulled in, walking toward the garden gate. Seeing the open gate and the destroyed front door, the man sprinted towards the house. Stopping at the ruined front door, the man gasped in shock, before collapsing at the side of the body of James Potter.

"Prongs…" the man sobbed, before looking around with a frantic gleam in his eyes.

"Lily! Cassi!" he screamed, before bolting up the stairs. Upon seeing the state of the nursery door, his paced increased. Stopping to let out a choking sob at the corpse of Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Marauder, Prankster, and Godfather, collapsed in front of his Goddaughter's crib.

A great thumping could be heard then, interrupting the cries of a man crazed with grief. Picking up his wand from where he had dropped it, Sirius stalked towards what remained of the nursery door, before grabbing the massive man on the other side.

"Hagrid? What are you doing here?" asked a shock Sirius

"I'm h're fur Cassi! Dumbledore' saying she been attacked by You-Know -Who." The huge man rumbled.

"She's not here, I was just about to go after her. Peter might have taken her."

"Why would young Peter h've taken h'r?"

"Peter was the secret keeper! He's the only one who would have betrayed Prongs and Lily-Flower to the Dark Bastard."

"I thought yer the secret keeper?"

"Prongs and I pulled a switch with the traitorous rat to confuse the Dark Wanker. I need to get him before he can harm my goddaughter."

"I'll talk ter Dumbledore an' get him ter look after James and Lily"

"Thanks Hagrid. I have a rat to catch!" With that, Sirius Black took off towards his motorcycle, a malicious grin contorting his features.

The doors to the Hogwarts great hall slammed open as a an irate Sirius Black stormed in.

"You better have a good reason for pulling me from the search for Cassi, Dumbledore."

The ancient man at the head of the table chuckled. "I think I discovered where young Cassiopeia went, Sirius, if you could just take a seat."

Grumbling under his breath, the young Black dropped into a chair.

"After looking at the destruction in the Potter's nursery room, I can conclude that young Cassiopeia has vanquished the Dark Lord." Dumbledore began. Gasps of shock rang out throughout the gathered members of the Order.

"How did this happen Albus? How could a mere baby defeat the Dark Lord?" questioned a stern looking woman in emerald robes.

"It seems that the late created a ritual to reflect the killing curse, at the cost of her own life to charge the barrier, Minerva."

Sirius slammed his hands down on the table, "What does this have to do with finding my goddaughter?" he angrily asked.

"When I was looking over the remains of the ritual circle Lily Potter used, I found a slight flaw. If my calculations are correct, then Cassiopeia is in the past. I have started work on a ritual to find where and when she has gone, but it will take time. The combination of sacrifice and the killing curse creates an enormous amount of magical power, complicating the arithmancy." stated the venerable headmaster.

With that, the meeting dissolved into groups, who left to celebrate the fall of the Dark Lord, leaving only an aging headmaster and Sirius Black in deep thought about the missing Potter child. All across magical England, glasses were raised,

"To Cassi Potter! The Girl Who Lived!"

The magical world would not hear of the fate of Cassiopeia Potter for the next 14 years…

_Temple of Selket, Thebes, Upper Egypt, circa 1273_

With a flash of light, an infant appeared on the temple steps, in front of a shocked acolyte. Quickly bundling up the infant, he hurried to the head priest.

"High Priest! This child appeared in a flash of light on the steps of the temple!"

"Bring the child here." came the gruff voice of the High Priest of Selket, Pediese.

"Hmm, she is powerful in the arts of Selket. She must be a blessing from the goddess herself. See to it that she is properly cared for. She will be raised in the arts of our patron, Selket of the Scorpion!"

**And Done! This is the last we'll see of England until after a few chapters of Egypt and Cassi's life as Anck-Su-Namun. Reviews make authors happy, so leave a review!**


End file.
